


A messy surprise

by troisdeuxquatrebdeuxune



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hollstein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4978141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troisdeuxquatrebdeuxune/pseuds/troisdeuxquatrebdeuxune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Person A has an intense craving to eat something sweet, but there isn’t any candy left in the house. Person B attempts to bake them a mug cake to satisfy their sweet tooth… only to have it explode all over the microwave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A messy surprise

“Caaarrrrmmmm!”

Carmilla sighed and walked into the sitting area. “Yes Laura?”

“Can you get me a heating pad please?”

Carmilla leaned over and kissed her forehead. “Of course, I’ve had my fair share of bad cramps.”

“Have I ever told you that you’re great?”

“You’re delusional aren’t you?”

“No! Now please, I’m dying here Carm.”

Carmilla shrugged. “Fine cupcake I’ll be right back.”

“OH! Carm, can you find something sweet too? A cupcake sounds so good!”

Carmilla walked away with a smirk. “Yes Laura I’ll find you something sweet.”

She already knew that they didn’t have cupcakes but she had an idea from curls. Carm once saw her make the scientist a cake in a mug. Carm grabbed a coffee mug and threw some nutella, cocoa powder, an egg and some milk. She stirred it and threw it in the microwave for five minutes.

“Carm?”

She peaked her head back through the door. “Yes?” 

“What are you doing?”

“It’s a surprise!”

“Well whatever you’re doing is cooking can you please bring me the heating pad?”

Carmilla went upstairs and grabbed the heating pad off the bed and took it back to Laura. 

“Thanks Carm. Now how about that cupcake thing?”

“Oh right dammit! Thanks.”

She went back in the kitchen and opened the microwave. “SHIT PISS DAMN!”

“Carm what’s wrong?”

“Nothing Laura, you’re surprise just exploded in microwave. This damn machine.”

She grabbed a towel off the oven door and got it wet. Carm washed the door and took the exploded cup out of the dirty microwave. 

“Ow shit!” She dropped the mug on the floor, and it broke into 1000 pieces. 

“Carm are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yes Laura, I’m fine. This mug, not so much.”

“It’s not my T.A.R.D.I.S mug is it?”

“No, that one isn’t microwaveable Laura.”

Laura walked in the kitchen. “It doesn’t look like that one was either Carm.”

“I-- eh- Laura. I didn’t mean. I was just trying to...”

“Carmilla Karnstein, it’s okay. You look so adorable right now. You’re so flustered. Come on let’s get this mess cleaned up before Perry has a heart attack.”

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to add the whole dialog of Carm forgetting the flour and oil and other essential ingredients(because I am sick as yuck) so this is the note of, that's what went wrong with the mug cake. (Just in case you've never made one)


End file.
